The Turtle's Tale
by Majora Uzumaki
Summary: Along the way from his training trip with Jiarya, Naruto finds a related figure that will train him to protect those he loves. ( slight jiarya/kiba/ sakura bashing)
1. Chapter 1

The Turtle's Tale.

On a crisp clear morning, two figures walked down a dirt road. One wore a bright orange jump suit and had hair as wild as it was blond. To his right of the for mentioned orange wearing hero stood a much taller man, sporting a red vest and pants with sliver clothing lining under Neath, the man known throughout the elemental nations was known as the super perverted, toad sage Jiarya. The team had just set out on their 3 year long journey to strengthen Naruto in hopes of being able to defend himself against the criminal organization known as the Akatsuki. Though Jiarya had done many a thing for the orange loving lad in the past, from teaching him the Rasegaen, to unlocking the 5 prong seal the traitorous snake Orichimaru had placed upon him during the chunin exams, to allowing Naruto to sign the toad contract. However these deeds were more done out of laziness for the toad sage than actual help, the only thing the toad sage managed to do was allow him to sign the summoning contract, had it not been for that then a quick trip to library or the Hokage if need be could have allowed Naruto to make the formal connections to realize the identity of his father and thus his massive justu library, along with his inheritance.

His father being of course, the yondiame Hokage.

Jiarya had not actually considered teaching Naruto anything major but rather to just get him out of the village, in fact he hadn't even allowed Naruto to discover his chakra nature which most higher genin and chunin has already begun to experiment with if not begun to apply their new fond logic.

In short, Jiarya was a lazy, lazy man.

As they continued down the dirt path until the sun began to finally set over the grass caked earth. Jiarya threw down his bag and stopped dead in his tracks. There was a flowing river near by allowing them to resupply on water for the journey tomorrow, and ideal spot to set up camp.

"Alright gaki, set up your tent, were stopping for the night." Jiarya said

"Ero-sensi, when are you going to teach me some cool justu?" Naruto asked pleadingly, for the last month since their departure Naruto has been getting little to no attention from Jiarya peeping on women to just not wanting to be troubled with helping the poor genin.

The toad sage got slightly irritated at having been asked that for what he could have sworn was the thousandth time that day that he asked that.

It had been the first.

"For the hundredth time, SOON!" Jiarya said angrily

Naruto for the most part just sighed and somewhat accepted his fate, the only teacher that had ever shown him some affection was Iruka but he could go into detail with his training, his jonin sensei had taught the most well-known traitor since Itachi, and kept high favoritism towards the teme and his lessons almost ended in Naruto dying at the valley of the end. And now here he was the same situation, only now even though he had enough favoritism shown to be picked for this chance, he still was neglected.

Much how the villagers had done in his childhood.

The night came quickly for Naruto but soon nature came calling to him and he walked over to the river half asleep to relief his near bursting bladder of the growing pressure. As Naruto walked to the edge of the river, he saw past the moonlight a figure. He stood on the water motionless, he had a trench coat on from what Naruto could tell and was about half a foot taller than Naruto, the trench coat was open showing a purple under shirt tucked into his combat pants. But what shocked Naruto was the figure wore a haunting mask. It was a deep purple and he bright yellow spikes running down the cheek lines and two that rested on its head. The mask had giant yellow and orange eyes that seem to pierce Naruto's soul as the figure stared at him. Finally the figure spoke.

"you have met with a terrible fate haven't you cousin?' the figure said

"Cousin? All of my family is dead sir." Naruto said discovering from the depth in the figures voice it was a man. The voice though barely above hearing level had a level of mysteriousness to it. It was very haunting to the blonde haired genin.

"Not by blood, but you and I are the same my friend, we both carry burdens that we cannot control." The figure said.

Naruto gasped slightly as the words the man spoke, how in Kami's name did this man know he was a jinjurki, and why was he out in the middle of nowhere?

"You have a demon too?" Naruto asked slightly fearful although not showing it with is beaming confidence.

"Yes, mine is the three tailed turtle, and I am here to offer you something." The figure spoke.

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"I wish to train you, from what I can assume you were treated very poorly in your village and even now you are neglected. So I wish to make you stronger, to give you the attention that you deserve." The man said

Naruto stood there for what seemed like hours thinking over what the man had said, on one hand the man was offering a fantastic opportunity and that Naruto could become strong enough to maybe be Hokage, but on the other he would have to leave the sleeping pervert not 30 feet away, after repeating the last sentence in his head, Naruto made his choice.

"Cousin, I accept your offer." Naruto said

"Call me Majora, and now we have many things to discuss." Majora said.

Naruto nodded as Majora walked over to him. Majora then promptly flashed through hand signs and lit Naruto's tent on fire. As the fire blazed, Naruto noticed on Majora's trench coat, were red clouds and on his hand was a purple ring. Naruto nearly ran at the sight but then calmed down enough to ask Majora a question.

"Majora sensei, where did you get that cloak and ring?" Naruto asked fearful of his answer.

"I man tried to capture me for my demon, I killed him and now as a reminder to those bastards not to fuck with us." Majora said with slight anger in his voice. "And when you are ready you will kill one of those murdering bastards and take his cloak and ring as sign of you being strong enough to fight for those you care for."

Naruto now filled with a burning passion to prove himself to his new friend and teacher and also to prove to those he though precious of and to protect them.

Majora gripped Naruto shoulder and in a swirl of water they both disappeared, although in jiarya's next report, he would be listed as Killed in Action.

*3 years pass*

Two figures approached the village gates, one wore a haunting purple mask and wore a black cloak with red clouds, and the other wore a terrifying red fox mask. And like his travelling companion also wore a black cloak with red clouds. They stealthy hopped over the village's gates and made their way through the market district.

"Alright meet back in 2 hours." Majora said. Naruto nodded and they separated as Majora went straight to a realtor office and Naruto went in search of a pink haired girl.

Majora enter the shop and looked around, a single man stood behind a bar with house fillers and pricings listed on black boards behind him. Majora approached the man and then spoke.

"By chance, I was wondering if there were any compounds for sale, I need only two houses, not too much." Majora said.

The man beamed with excitement

"Well we have one for sale for around the cost of 400000 ryo, and its plenty far away from the demon nest." The man said. Majora put his hands on the counter and cocked his neck

"Demon nest?" Majora asked.

"That kyrubii brat's apartment." The man said with a scowl. Majora nodded and then look around before saying rather loudly,

"Is there anyone here who does not have a negative opinion on Naruto Uzumaki?" Majora said

A woman in her early twenties appeared from behind the black boards.

"Hi my name is Mitsuki, and I know of the boy you speak of and no, I do not hate him." The woman said. Majora nodded and then lifted a massive wooden chest onto the counter.

"Then you will sell me this compound, and keep the change." Majora said. The woman and man were wide eyed. The woman the slowly opened the chest to find it to be filled to the brim with gold! Easy enough to buy half the village if she wanted to! The woman fumbled with the keys and the handed them over to Majora who then bowed at the kind lady and left without another word.

Across the village the once infamous prankster of Konaha was on a mission to find his once crush Sakura, he of course thought he still loved her but had realized those feelings had faded years ago. In a crowd he spotted the pink haired kuniochi and nearly called out to her before she saw her smash and kick through a crowd not caring who got in her way. Naruto was horrified at the sight, not even Sasuke, the man who had nearly killed him and had betrayed the village treated people this badly. Naruto continued to watch, Sakura didn't seem to care about anything as she marched down the street. She continued until she saw Kiba and promptly upper cut him through a building, seeing the danger and potential maiming Naruto then left the district and shiunish to a nearby training ground.

Naruto leaned against on of the wooden training posts thinking about the observed actions of a certain pink haired ninja.

'Why would Sakura do something like that? I knew she could get mad and violent at times but this…' Naruto was broken out of his thought to the sound of faint weeping. Naruto stood up and slowly approached the source and saw it was none other than Hinata, leaning against a tree. Naruto sat down beside her and decided not to reveal his true identity quite yet.

"Hey there, are you alright?" Naruto asked. Hinata didn't turn towards him but shook her head.

"n-no, th-there this boy that left a while ago and…." Hinata said as tears ran down her fair skin.

"Go on, its ok." Naruto said putting a hand on her shoulder. Hinata tensed but fought back more tears.

"He was pronounced dead, and I can't get over him! I loved him so much and he never got to know… and now today is, sorry, it w-w-was his birthday." Hinata said opening sobbing. Naruto's heart wretched out for his friend and then the information hit his like an S-class justu to the face.

Today was his birthday.

Hinata was crying over him

Hinata…..loved him.

Naruto lunged at Hinata and wrapped her in a tight hug. Her body tensed and she fought back slightly before Naruto whispered into her ears.

"It's ok, I am sure that this man knew you loved him." Naruto said feeling his heart do back flips at the contact with her. Hinata then pulled back suddenly and stared at Naruto. Hinata then jumped up and took off sprinting.

"Wait!" Naruto called out but she was too far for her to hear him. Naruto with the new present knowledge sighed, he was now more eager than ever to reveal himself to the village and Tsunade. Plus the councilors would flip over his new kekkei genkai he developed.

*flashback*

" Alright Naruto, today we are going to begin your demon training, this will in turn allow you to have full access to the Kyrubi's chakra along with increased senses and power. But there is one other thing that comes with the deal." Majora said facing Naruto.

"What is it Majora?" Naruto spoke.

" You get to create your own kekkei genkai, and more than that even, you see for every three tails a demon has the jinjurki can create a kekkei genkai, your friend Garaa only had one so he was forced to have the sand wielding abilities. But you have 9 tails, thus 3 new or old kekkei genkai.' Majora said with slight excitement at the possibilities. Over the course of the two heroes travels Majora made Naruto study many things including village kekkei gankei. Naruto's jaw dropped so low he could catch flies.

"That's amazing Majora sensei!" Naruto said jumping up and down.

"Yes, now I will give you the key to your seal, now open wide and hold still" Majora said putting on a glove.

'This is going to be unpleanst.' Naruto thought

*end of flashback*

In the end Naruto had become apparently even higher then Kage level and he ended up choosing wood manipulation, so Tsunade wouldn't worry about it being passed on along with it being awesome, Sanpaktoe, one of his own that combined the byagkugan, the shargian, and the rinnegan. And finally over the fear of him being a jinjurki and growing old much after all his friends had died created age control, but it could only be used 5 times on a single person, plus it allowed the enemy to become too young or too old to be a threat during a fight.

Naruto sighed and began his walk towards Majora.

Naruto walked down the market district, even though he wore a cloak used by one of the biggest most power criminal originations on the earth he still got less glares then when he was a child.

Kami how people were cruel.

Naruto continued down until he spotted Majora eating some dango as he leaned against a telephone pole. Naruto stood by Majora waiting for him to finish. In a flash Naruto and Majora were surrounded by ANBU guards. Naruto eyed the ANBU and Majora calmly licked his fingers after flicking the dango stick on the ground.

"What can I do for you my friends? I could offer you some better masks if you want." Majora said causing Naruto to snicker. Naruto looked around and noticed how the entire market place froze and everyone watched then with prying eyes. Naruto recognized a couple of the crowd; he noticed shikamaru with Temari, and Choji.

"By order of the lord Hokage you are under arrest, come peacefully and you will not be harmed." An ANBU said with a Boar mask.

"Is that anyway to treat a Konaha ninja?" Naruto asked.

The ANBU looked questionably at each other. Before Boar spoke again.

"Please remove your mask gentlemen."

"Sorry but I am not removing them until I at least see Lady Tsunade." Naruto and Majora said. The ANBU tensed and unsheathed their ninjato.

" we will ask one more time." The Boar masked ANBU said.

" And we will not move from this spot, unless we get an audience with the hokage." Naruto said now slightly irratated at the annoyance of having to repeat himself. The ANBU then lundged at Naruto and Majora, flashing through hand signs in order to subdo the two of them. Naruto only smirked and rose his had and tree roots shot up from the groud and bound all the ANBU mid leap. All of the ANBU were not only surprised under their masked but horrified, they were in a postion were with a flick of the wrist, this masked man could kill them all with their own village's kekkei genkei. An enourmous amount of KI was then released causing the ANBU and Naruto to turn their heads, with Majora not really caring. In the center of the road stood lady Tsunade, wearing her hokage hat and wearing a very cold look on her face.

" care to explain why you attacked my ninja? And more imporntantly why you have the Mokunton?" tsunade asked. Naruto lowered his hand and released the ANBU from their wooden bindings.

" your ninja attacked me after I asked for an audience with you." Naruto said.

" well when your wearing those robes we might have a few suspius thoughts about why you are here." Tsunade said not wanting to reveal anything key about the Akatsuki.

"Madam Hokage, me and my friend are not part of THAT origination as you have implied." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Then why in kami's name are you wearing those cloaks!" Tsunade said glaring at the fox mask wearing stranger.

"Because that is proof that I am strong enough to return. Me and my friend killed two members and stole their robes." Naruto said as he lifted his hand, "and their rings" he continued.

Tsunade blood ran cold at this new information. The two men in front of her have killed S-class criminals that have put Kages for a run for their money.

"And why would such people go after you and your…. Friend." Tsunade said as her sweat dropped at the sight of Majora sleeping on the ground.

"Because we are….. Carriers. And I am hurt that you do not recognize me…..baa-chan." Naruto said smirking underneath his mask.

Tsunade froze in place, and her eyes widened, there had only been one ninja in all the elemental nations with balls big enough to give her that nickname. And he has long since been thought dead. But now that Tsunade thought, there was no body found but that could have been from the fire. Then again she didn't send out someone to check in her grieved state.

"N-N-Naruto?" Tsunade said tearing up slightly. Naruto rose his hand to his mask and gently took it off; showing his long spikey hair, his now aged face and more mature look, his blue ocean eyes that have now hardened somewhat but still had a level of childishness that made Naruto who he was. Naruto popped open the cloak to reveal a dark orange shirt underneath tucked into black combat pants. Tsunade was so overwhelmed that she did the only thing logical.

She tackled the blonde onto the ground in a powerful hug

All the ANBU were wide eyed at their leader for her actions and also stupefied that a once thought dead genin was still alive even after three long years. After a moment of two of weeping into Naruto's shit, Tsunade rose and brushed herself off.

"My office, 5 minutes." Tsunade said with the most serious tone she could muster after her actions. Naruto chuckled as the blonde sanin shunshin away. Naruto turned to Majora and promptly kicked him awake.

"WHO WHAT WHERE WHEN OH GOD SHYVANNA PLEASE NOT AGAIN." Majora said jumping up and then cowering in fear.

Naruto sighed as the familiarly of this scene.

*flash back*

It was the beginning of their second year traveling together and Majora decided it was time Naruto met his wife Shyvanna.

Majora and Naruto stood outside a fair sized one story house. Both studying it for various reasons, Naruto's being why he was there.

"Alright Naruto today you are going to meet my wife." Majora said. Naruto's mouth dropped but he didn't say anything.

"Now few things you should know. One, do not piss her off. Two, see rule one. Three, never break rule one. Now I may be one of the most powerful men on the face of the earth but that women will still crush my skull like a walnut if it pleases her so just warning you." Majora said with a slight shiver as he opened the door. Inside was a woman, red hair braided down to her mid back and wore skin tight black shorts and whit t shirt and an apron, she was over a pot stirring what could only be assumed was soup.

"Shyvanna, honey, I am home, and I brought my friend Naru…" Majora was cut short as the woman tackled the man to the floor in a loving hug; they clashed lips and soon forgot Naruto was there. Naruto could only watch in embarrassment and slight horror as the continued and the woman broke the kiss away and whispers some things into Majora's ear that caused him to shake his head in disapproval, of course this only prompted the women who took Majora's foot and dragged him back to the bed room kicking and screaming.

And Majora continued to scream

For another 3 days.

Naruto had merely been sleeping on the couch and eating food in the fridge and the mean time and on the third day Majora came out of the bed room, clothes torn and tattered, limping, and without his pants.

But still his mask on.

"We are leaving before she wakes up." Majora said walking out the door.

"Majora you're not wearing any…"

"NOW NARUTO!" Majora said and they left in a full on sprint.

*flash back end*

Majora had faced hell and back again without flinching.

But the sight of his wife and her needs was enough to make him whimper.

Naruto sighed one last time and then they began their journey to the Hokage tower.


	2. Chapter 2

The Turtle's Tale

Chapter two

Naruto and Majora made their way towards the tower taking in all the sights and looks that people gave them for looking so happy as a squad of ANBU followed them like stray cats.

Naruto and Majora finally made it to the tower and burst into Tsunade's office with great enthusiasm. Tsunade was at her desk and beside her stood the two "Lead" council members from both the civilian and the shiniobi side. To Tsunade's right was Sakura's mother, Suki Haruno. Her pink hair tied back in a bun and the resemblance of mother and daughter was almost too much to bear. And just as Naruto remembered from when he was a child and encountered this woman, she had a scowl on her face as though belittling Naruto to a status bellow her.

Fat chance.

On Tsunade's left was the village lead tactation Shikaku Nara who looked to bored and tired to care whoever entered the room. Like father like son Naruto thought.

"Good to see you Naruto. Now we have something's to go over regarding certain aspects that you have made present." Tsunade said folding her hands under her chin. Naruto smirked at all the technicalities of the situation. What Tsunade meant was,

"WHY IN HEVEANS NAME ARE YOU ALOVE AND HOW DO YO HAVE TE MOKUTON?!"

Needless to say this woman was in for quite the surprise.

"Tsunade-sama, why is…..this thing here. Certainly the unsetting news of him being enough was an insult enough to us, what could this clan less, orphan, de- child possibly have that could be of value to us?" Mrs. Haruno said with a leer; however it was soon taken by the look of surprise on her face and Naruto and Majora sat down and mid sit chairs formed from the ground under them. Naruto then looked at the pink haired councilor and smirked.

"Oh, do please go on." Naruto said.

Tsunade broke out into a fit of giggles while Shikaku now fully awake was surprised but also finding the situation to be very humorous indeed. And the pink haired council was fuming from the sheer disrespect the demon child had just showed her.

And mean while Majora was smelling his own feet.

Naruto let out a sigh, he has all the weird perk of his former teachers but the thing that made up for it was the fact that Majora actually taught him, and if he had continued with his training with Jiarya then he could have only assumed the pervert would have claimed that Naruto going through puberty was his doing and consider that his training.

Toad licking jackass.

"As you can see councilor Haruno, Naruto is now is possession of a thought to be extinct kekkei genkei. So with that being said Naruto now needs a couple things. One being a compound to establish his new clan and a spot on the council." Tsunade said with a slightly evil grin. She loved to see this stuck up civilians get worked up over her godson's accomplishments.

"That won't be nessacary lord Hokage; I have just purchased a compound for both me and Naruto. As I will also being starting my clan here as well." Majora said putting his no longer scent interesting foot down.

Tsunade was slightly taken back. "Your clan? Are you suggesting that you have a kekkei genkei as well?" Tsunade asked cocking an eyebrow. Majora crossed his legs on his chair and rested his hands on his legs.

"Well yes, I am a jinjurki just like Naruto, and without me he wouldn't have discovered his secret abilities, nor do I think he would have reached the level he has gotten to by now at last." Majora said.

"Secret abilities?" Tsunade asked. Majora smiled under his mask.

" you see, unlike Konaha other villages tend to consider their jinjurki to be a blessing, they are the ultimate weapon, they have near infinite chakra and have power that no other ninja could ever hope to possess, not only that but I have a question for you, do you know how kekkei genkei are formed?" Majora asked. The two council and Hokage just looked at one another not saying anything.

" well, in every clan that has ever had a kekkei genkei, the founding member had to have either been a jinjurki or have mated with one because depending on how many tails a carrier may have they can have more than one new, or even old kekkei genkei. So Naruto over here because he has 9 tails, can have a total of three, which he has chosen by the way and one of them being the Mokuton just so you would have to worry about passing it on lord Hokage." Majora said. The councilors and Tsunade were left wide eyed and jaw dropped, the most hated person of the village was a basic kekkei genkei factory, which in Konaha, if you had a kekkei genkei you were put on a level beyond any other ninja could get to, but having a new kekkei genkei, let alone THREE new kekkei genkei was too much for them. Council Haruno was beginning to seriously regret her actions towards the boy if for any other reasons than so that he wouldn't take these new kekkei genkei's to another village. She was also begging to regret making her daughter go after the Uchia boy and telling her to not associate with Naruto, it was a well-known fact that Naruto had feelings for her daughter and if she had played her cards right, she could have had 3 grandchildren by now all with powerful different kekkei genkei. The Nara head was wide eyed at the fact that for once in his life he was presented with new information, the Nara head never mistreated the boy and in many ways respected him for being a shiniobi, but if the civilian council could see Naruto now, with 3 kekkei genkei, they would have heart attacks!.

Snapping out of her daze Tsunade cleared her throat.

"If you two could list you kekkei genkei's then we may conclude this meeting." Tsunade said not wanting to hear anymore earth shattering news at the moment.

"Lord Hokage! With these new pieces of information I believe we need to allow Naruto-sama to enact the CRA! And I have some very interesting potential suitors, such as my..."

"I am not interested in having more than one wife, and I am not interested in you angry, loud, pink haired daughter councilor Haruno, she has made it clear of her dislike of me and I don't want to push it any more than I have too." Naruto said. All of the people minus said for mentioned council let out a snicker.

"Now, onto the kekkei genkei, I possess the Mokuton, the sanpatoe, which is a doujustu combination of the sharaigan, the byakgun and the rinnegan. And for the last one." Naruto said as he stood up and walked over to Tsunade. Bending down he whispered.

"Age control." Tsunade grew a smile so wide it could give Might Guy's youthful apprentice a run for his money.

"And my kekkei genkei happens to be the rival seal along with diamond skin." Majora said. Tsunade did a double take at her desk.

"Rival seal?" Tsunade asked?

"Yes, it's a seal on my body that will revive me until my fated time to die from age is, I created after the threats my wife gave me if I left her for the afterlife." Majora said as a chill ran down his spine at the memory

"What were the threats?" Shikikau asked having his hare of troublesome women.

"Honestly, you don't want to know. And no, I don't want the stupid CRA either, I have a wife and I will be having many children with her when I go back to mine and Naruto's compound, and on that note, Lord Hokage, given my wife and mine stamina, I am going to ask for about 3 months off time." Majora said.

Everyone's sweat dropped minus Naruto's.

"Fine, fine, now everyone leave minus you Naruto I need you to demonstrate that third kekkei genkei.' Tsunade said with a smile. Council Haruno stormed out of the office more anger than she had been in a very long time, and the Nara head just calmly walked out of the room saying something about "dealing with his troublesome wife". Majora shunishin back to the compound and the sounds of screaming after summoning his wife there could be heard all over the village.

That and the sound of a very creaky bed.

Naruto calmly walked over to Tsunade, placed a hand on her head and promptly brought her down to the age of 29. Tsunade dropped the hendge and hugged Naruto as hard as she could. Oh to be young again.

Literally.

"Now Naruto, why don't you go find that certain Hyuga you were talking too, I am sure she would be thrilled to find out your still alive." Tsunade said smirking. Fighting back a blush Naruto nodded and shiunushin out of her office.

HEY PEOPLE SO THIS IS MY FIRST AUTHORS NOTE AND I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE A POINT THAT I WAS MAJORA SURPIRSED ON THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS, NOT ONLY THAT BUT BROWN PHATOM CALLED ME OUT ON HIS KEKKEI GENKEI. WELL DONE SIR. NOT ONLY THAT BUT HE IS A PRETTY BIG DEAL IN THE FANFICTION COMMUNTIY AND THE FACT HE AND SO MANY OF YOU READ THIS IS BEYOND MY POWERS OF COMPREHENSTION.


	3. Chapter 3

The Turtle's Tale

Chapter three.

Hinata Hyuga sat in her room, she was curled into a ball as she hugged a pillow and thought back on the things the masked stranger had said to him that day.

'Why does that man keep coming to thought?' Hinata thought. In all her life no matter how hard she tried there was only one person that she couldn't keep from entering her thoughts, the stranger today,

And Naruto Uzumaki.

When Hinata had first heard of her hero's death on the training trip with the Sanin Jiarya she was beyond crushed, she waited at Konaha gates every day for 8 months hoping that she would see her inspiration coming back home, to tell her he was alive, that everything was fine.

Oh how cruel reality is.

Her hero never did come, and she fell into a state of deep depression for over a year as she finally came to terms with the fact that he would never return to the village, to her again. He would never offer his kind words that would help her get through the day, never again would she look at him from a far cursing herself for not being brave enough to tell him her feelings.

And yet,

That stranger today had made her feel so safe, secure, and comforted. No one in the village had done succeeded in doing that since…..

"Naruto-kun." Said in a voice just barely above a whisper. Then she remembered on why she had been crying. It had only been a couple months since she had gotten over her depression and with her remembering it was Naruto's birthday she burst with sadness as she could hold in her inner pain any longer. What made it worse was that Naruto had left for his training trip the morning after his birthday and what made it truly sting was the Hinata tried to work up the courage to tell him she loved him as some sort of birthday present the day before. And then Naruto left the village, it hurt that she couldn't tell him but she knew her Naruto would come back eventually.

Hinata let out a sob and sank into her pillow, because sadly Naruto never found out her feelings and he died leaving her alone in the world.

There was a knock at the door and Hinata quickly composed herself, even though her heart felt as though it had been dragged around on the end of a rope.

"Lady Hinata, there is a man to see you at the gate." Ko Hyuga said.

"Thank you Ko." Hinata responded, the messenger nodded and then left. Hinata quickly stood and began to walk to the gate before she was stopped by her father.

"Hinata, you still have yet to choose a worth suitor. And as you know your 16 birthday is only 2 months away. I need you to make a choice." Hiashia said with his usual glacier cold voice.

"Yes father. I know." Hinata said trying to fight back a sob, no matter who she was forced to marry she would never love another man besides her Naruto. If it was up to her she would die alone, and be buried right beside her Naruto.

Hiashia nodded and continued as Hinata walked towards the gate, her eyes cast down. Soon she reached the gate and slowly brought her eyes up. In an instance she recognized the clothes of the stranger she had met that day and was sort of happy he came to visit, as she continued up her eyes widened as she saw the chiseled features of the man behind his tight orange shirt, her eyes only got wider as she saw his strong jaw line and then his whisker marks.

'Whiskers?' Hinata thought. So far she only had seen one person with whisper marks and her eyes and head snapped up to look at him fully. She saw his bushy longer spikey blonde hair and his deep ocean eyes. Soon tears welled in her eyes as she recognized the man standing before her as the boy she had spent years crying her eyes out over. Her face became red and her body shook.

" N-N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata shuddered out.

The blonde smiled widely, he felt something as he saw the care Hinata had in her eyes, he felt his stomach twist, but in a pleasant way for him. He slowly walked over to Hinata and wiped her fresh tears off her cheeks, he saw how fragile she looked. How silky her hair was, how fair her skin was and how her lavender eyes poured out emotions to him he never thought he would experience from another person. But here he was in front of the noticeably short kunichoi who to Naruto looked nothing short of an angel.

"Yes Hinata. I'm here now, and I am so sorry I made you worry but I promise I will never let you cry for my sake again." Naruto said. Hinata place her hands on Naruto's larger and rougher hands as she felt him run his hands on her face, and she did the only thing she could think of.

She leapt into his strong arms and kissed him with such intensity it could make The Great Toad Sage pass out from the passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck in fear that he would slip away from her all over again. Naruto went ridged at first but he felt his stomach knot loosen and he dove into the kiss with equal passion. After what seemed like hours they broke away from lack of hair and Hinata wept into his shirt.

"Naruto-kun, I love you so much. Please don't leave me again, I can't lose you again." Hinata said.

Naruto for the most part was surprised but he in some ways knew he felt the same for Hinata, she had been the only person to never insult or hurt him, she was always there and thinking back to all the blushes and fainting he realized she had loved him for much longer than he could have ever thought. She was patient in waiting for him, she was kind to him. She loved him with everything she was.

"I love you too Hinata-chan. And I promise I will never leave you again." Naruto said. Hinata pulled away from his chest and all of the actions that had just transcribed rushed to her and hit the girl like a paper bomb. She blushed a very deep red and tried to not faint.

'I kissed Naruto-kun! I told him my feelings, and he said he loved me!' Hinata thought.

"AHEM." Hiashia said. Both teens blushed and turned towards Hiashia.

"So I see you have found a very nice suitor Hinata." Hiashia said

'Eep!' and Hinata were down for the count.

Naruto smiled a very fox like grin.

"She did indeed find a suitor, so when should I move her into my compound?" Naruto asked holding Hinata bridal style.

"As soon as you wish Uzumaki Sama, I have heard of your recent training and you finding of your long lost kekkei genkei so it would be an honor for you to be my son in law." Hiashia said with the first ever recorded smile to appear on his face. Naruto nodded and carried Hinata back to his compound with a smile that could spilt hid face.


	4. Chapter 4

The Turtle's Tale

Chapter 4

Hinata was in paradise. She has this wonderful dream that Naruto-kun was alive! Not only that but he told her that he loved her! And they kissed!

(Insert fisting thrusting chibi inner Hinata)

It was such a nice dream, she almost didn't want to wake up but soon she stirred and realized she was sleeping on the most comfortable bed she had ever slept on, now that Hinata thinks about it, she didn't remember going to sleep, nor did she remember her room smelling so much like ramen and…orange? Does that color have a smell? If it did, Hinata smelled it. Which caused her eyes to snap open? She looked around and realized a few things. One, she was fully clothed, two she wasn't on the ground or a bed but in a pair of very strong arms, and three, the arms were attached to Naruto=kun.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Still in disbielf. Naruto looked down and got a silly grin on his face.

"Glad to see you woke up beautiful." Naruto said.

'Did Naruto-kun just call me bea-beautiful?' Hinata thought. Hinata then blushed a very deep red as thought trying to signal kumo of her embarrassment, causing Naruto let out a health laugh.

"I never realized how cute you look when you blushed." Naruto said looking down at Hinata once again. Causing the impossible and making Hinata blush even harder than previously thought. It was taking every drop of her will power to keep herself from fainting. Which then caused a lot of blood to rush to her head and in turn making her thoughts race faster than a Nara. She then realized that she had thought the actions earlier were a dream and that she really did kiss Naruto and she and Naruto were now eng-eng-engaged.

Hinata then looked to where the two now betrothed were walking and she saw a nice sized two story house, she looked around and saw another house directly across from the house which normally wouldn't be odd for a compound.

But the sounds of a male screaming in assumed pain and a female screaming in pleasure and the sound of a bed kicking and rocking more than an anger bull was.

Naruto set Hinata down in front of the door to the house and looked back over to Hinata.

"Well this is our house." Naruto said and as the last word flew out of his mouth he slapped his hand over it and got a healthy pink blush causing Hinata to let out a fit of giggles.

"Naruto-kun its fin after all, we are getting mar-mar-married." Hinata said with the last word causing her to twiddle her finger together. Naruto lowered his hand and smiled scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah I guess your right Hinata-Chan" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. "It's just I near really thought of you as my wife that's all." Naruto said. Hinata looked down and felt saddened by his comment as though he never wanted to be married to her. Naruto saw this and quickly corrected himself.

" that's not what I meant Hinata-Chan, I just always saw you as this unobtainable person, your smart, kind, gentle, beautiful, you could have any guy you wanted and you're the village princess. I never really thought of you as my wife because I thought you were too good for me. But now that we are engaged, no matter how crazy it may seem but I am happier with you than I could ever dream of. I love you Hinata Hyuga and I can say that without a doubt in my mind." Naruto said holding Hinata close to him. This caused the Hyuga to blush a mad type of red but she smiled, her one and only love truly cared for her, he wanted her, and she would be damned if someone tried taking him from her. Hinata found new confidence emerge from her and she grasped his hand. With a gleam in her eye the heiress spoke.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you have just earned yourself a treat." Hinata said sultry. Naruto smiled but had no idea what she really meant.

"Really? Yahoo! Lets go inside so I can get it!" Naruto said as he ran off inside with Hinata.

Over the next 72 hours the only thing that could be heard from that house was moaning and a creaky bed.

And then after the next 72 hours a woman moaning and screaming, with the sounds of wood breaking underneath the unknown pair, but the saying goes, you only learn from the best.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto groaned as her slowly woke up. For lack of better a better word he felt…broken. His hips were sore; his skin ached from feral bites from the last few days, his manhood felt…..over used surprisingly. His throat hurt from his screaming but overall he never wanted anything to change. He looked down to see Hinata perfectly content with herself as she snuggled into Naruto's chest, taking in his scent in her sleep brought a small smile on her face. Naruto however much he didn't want to, needed to do a few things that day, he had to go to the council to declare his clan, he needed to fight off Danzo and him probably wanting to enact the CRA, he would have to begin construction on a bigger house because there was no way in Kami that after a near week of doing the "jiarya dream" that she wasn't with child. And Naruto knew it wouldn't just be one.

*flashback time!*

"Ok Naruto I am going to be teaching you some very important things today, starting with the Kyrubii." Majora said looking towards his student.

"What are we learning today Majora?" Naruto asked somewhat curious. Over his training he could now access the full power of the kyrubii's chakra, along with going into 9 tails mode very effectively, so what else could there be?

Poor diluted fool

"Well as you know there are hundreds of thousands of types of summons, but do you know where we get those contracts?" Majora asked. Naruto merely shook his head.

"Well we get them from the summoning world, when someone tries to summon anything without a contract they are taken to the summoning realm to a random part and by chance if they are strong enough said person will be trained to be a Sennin much like the ones in Konaha." Majora said. Naruto snorted remembering the perverted old fool. But then got really excited at the possibly of being the first summoned of an animal.

"But I already signed the toad contract. And they are really strong so I am not sure I want a chance on getting a random, weaker animal to summon" Naruto said slightly saddened.

"And that's where our demons come in." Majora said grinning behind his mask. Naruto snapped his head up

"What do you mean Majora?" Naruto asked slightly confused by the masked man's sentence.

"You see, you won't get a random animal, and it won't be weak either, you see before our demons were sealed for the first time ever they lived in the demon world, where they had kids and a family and they lived happily. But when they come here and are sealed then their families are taken over to the summoning world to be used as the summons for the holder of their 'clan' leader." Majora said crossing his arms.

"So, I get demon foxes?" Naruto asked

"That would be correct Naruto." Majora replied.

"That's awesome Majora! Does that mean you have a turtle summoning contract?" Naruto asked as the thoughts of Majora's demon came to his mind.

"It does, and I will pass it on to me children, which reminds me Naruto." Majora said slightly nervous.

"What Majora?" Naruto asked on what else there could be to say to him.

"Because of our demons we will have kids in numbers based on our demon." Majora said. Naruto nodded slowly wondering where the masked man was going with this.

" because I have the turtle I will be having 12 to 16 kids each time, while you will be having 6 to 8 kids." Majora said. And Naruto being the soul mate to Hinata hugger did the only thing he could think of to remind him of her in these types of situations.

He fainted.

*flash back over!*

Even now to Naruto the thought of having 8 kids running around here a year from now would be very….stressful to him. He had always wanted a family but the thoughts of him not being the father he wanted to be, or him dying on a mission and leaving Hinata and them to fend for themselves was the most terrifying thing Naruto had ever faced.

Even more so than the battle where he took his cloak from. Here's a hint, it was very PEIN-full.

But the thoughts of birthday parties, playing ninja with his kids, seeing Hinata make ramen for dinner for him and his kids, throwing potential suitors for his daughters off the Hokage Mountain all made him feel very warm inside. Naruto then knew that no matter what he didn't want to miss those things and if it was with 8 kids, the more the merrier.

Hinata stirred on Naruto's chest causing Naruto to chuckle at her antics. Hinata rubbed her eyes and looked up at Naruto who smiled wide at his bride to be.

"good morning Hinata-chan.' Naruto said.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." Hinata said smiling. It near brought a tear to Naruto's eye on how someone so gentle (outside the bedroom) and so kind could make him want to scream her name from mountain tops, she gave him such strong emotions that he couldn't begin to fathom them.

And with Hinata by his side, there wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

(Romance!)

Majora crawled on all fours on the cold ground, he was beating, broken, tired, hungry, and shamed on what had been happening for the last week. He could move his hips an inch let alone what his wife wanted him to do.

OVER AND OVER AGAIN.

Majora loved the women with all his heart, in fact it was her that got him to unlock his potential from his demon sealed inside him, she had traveled with him for three years at the same age Naruto was when he left the village. She had followed him out of the village and confessed to him her feelings, in part she had always been a good friend to Majora but never would he have thought that Shyvanna could love him. He of course returned the feelings and left the village with her, she was very helpful, from food, to training, to healing his wounds in general.

Then _it_ happened.

You see, all jinjurkii when they are sealed with a demon have an emotion to lessen to strain on the seal to release its chakra. For Naruto, it was anger. For Majora it was…lust. The feeling began when he walked in on Shyvanna bathing in a river after a trading session. Take into account she was the love of his life, the first girl he ever loved, the first human he saw naked, the fact he was a virgin, teenage hormones, and the demon living in a two bedroom apartment in his stomach.

It was bound to happen.

And happen it did for an entire month.

Straight.

Nonstop.

If though it was Shyvanna first time as well, she thought only one word to describe the skill and stamina he had when it came to love making.

Unfortunately for Majora, it was "addicting."

Majora could only smile at the memory now as he crawled to his door. Then he felt a hand grasp around his ankle, sending a chill through him as he turned around he saw his wife standing over him with a saddened face.

"Please don't go, come lay down with me." Shyvanna said. Majora was depressed slightly to see his wife sad so he crawled back into bed and they cuddled for the rest of the day.


End file.
